Magiswords
A Magisword is a sword that contains a specific magic skill based on its design. There are many Magiswords scattered throughout the world, and Vambre and Prohyas go around to collect them, while using Magiswords they have previously collected. Magiswords can also be bought at Mount Ma'all, in Ralpho's Swords, others are the same one found in certain areas of the Rhyboflaven kingdom. Some Magiswords are also living entities that can speak in human language, such as Zombie Pumpkin Magisword and Dolphin Magisword. Others can even be evil. Consisting of the 232 Magiswords shown so far, these swords are pretty unique and cool in terms of powers! Magiswords can also be used to perform a Super Teamwork Combo ability when two Magiswords are used simultaneously. Abacus Magisword Validumitru97gmail.com (talk) 12:45, August 17, 2017 (UTC)This Magisword functions as an ordinary abacus used to solve simple mathematical problems. Ralphio showed the Warriors in the Champions of the Little, but none of them bought it, showing little interest.. Accordion Magisword Appearing at Prohyas, the sword functions like an actual accordion. Accordion Magisword made its first official appearance in Dolphinominal where Prohyas played till 5 in the morning Phil stealing Dolphin Magisword the previous night, where he also played Phil Took My Dolphin Away. He also appeared in No Robots for Old Men, where Prohyas plays it while he and Vambre are engaged on their Hover Sword to take over the Emergency Race for the Mysterious Hooded Woman. Prohyas later played it while fightinh Queen Porcine's Pig-Guards in the premiere Episodes "Mystery Loch Mess", as well as singing "We Are Warriors for Rent" in one of the animated shorts. Acorn Arsenal Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Royal Tower Rescue." It will shoot a long line of large acorns at its opponent. All Ears Magisword This Magisword can be used to hear things in far off places or through walls. Annoying Detective Magisword This Magisword is constantly searching for clues, and spouting crackpot theories. Based on Robin from the Cartoon Network show "Teen Titans Go!". Anvil Magisword Attractive Voice Magisword The Attractive Voice Magisword, as its name implies, has a voice that one finds attractive. Vambre used it to not only summon Phil but also keep her warm when she was freezing in Transylberia. Kyle Carrozza voices the sword. It has a mind of its own and if not given orders, it say random one-liners it thinks sound cool. Auto Style Magisword B.R.I.A.N. Magisword This Magisword will cause any word it is pointed at to become automatically misspelled. Based on Brain from the Cartoon Network show "Teen Titans Go!". Baby Booty Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Passe Pirates" It can shoot baby booties that vary in size. Bacon Magisword This sword has the ability to shoot strips of bacon at the opponent. Prohyas tried to use it to scare Queen Porcina, but she just laughed at him, even though she is a pig. He also uses it to make a plate of bacon for King Rexxtopher in the episode Walkies ''and in the episode ¨Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness¨ when he and Vambre set up a trap for Grup to get him clean by leaving him a plate of bacon and then uses the Dolphin Magisword to aim water at him, but however puts a cork on the dolphins mouth. Bag of Snakes Magisword This sword has the ability to shoot several snakes at once. Vambre used it to attack one of the dinosaurs in the Dinosaur Kingdom in the episode ''Working for Scales. Ballpoint Magisword This Magisword can write on anything in any color desired. It is similar to the more common Pencil Magisword, but more permanent. It is standard for use on Galacton forms. Basketball Magisword It first appeared in Grup Jam. As its name implies, it can shoot basketballs. Surprisingly, it was only used in the few minutes of Grup Jam and did not make any other appearance in the episode. Bear Of All Trades Magisword This Magisword can temporarily make the user adept at all kinds of skills, such as cooking, dancing, karate, languages, and much more. Based on Ice Bear from the Cartoon Network show "We Bare Bears". Bear Stack Magisword This Magisword can cause a group of objects magically stack themselves. It is based off of Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear from the Cartoon Network TV show "We Bare Bears" in their bearstack form. Beast Mode Magisword This Magisword randomly turns the user into a shark, snake, T-Rex, or kitten. Based on Beast Boy's animal forms from the Cartoon Network show "Teen Titans Go!". Beehive Magisword The sword was first seen in The Wrath of Neddy. It has the ability to shoot honey, launch a swarm of bees and shoot honey combs. Beginner Shield Magisword This Magisword acts like a shield, except it breaks against strong attacks and cannot be used again. Big Bad Boot Magisword The Big Bad Boot Magisword can break doors for dramatic entrances. Vambre used it to interrogate pirates in Bad Bad Cop. It can also be used to shoot boots at the opponent. Birdcall Magisword This sword has the ability to summon birds, as shown in The Mystery of Loch Mess. It also can replicate any bird call. Kyle Carrozza voices the sword. Bite Beast Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Dino Ducking" It can create wild monsters that have a tendency to bite anything around them. Bling Bling Magisword The Bling Bling Magisword is a Magisword that looks like a sword but is gold with platted jewels and gems on it. Vambre splurged their earnings that was suppose to be used for rent to buy it in the short Walkies. It can turn any person into a "blinged out" person by shooting out diamonds and other jewels. Blow Dryer Magisword Belonging to Vambre, it can be used to blow anyone through a long distance. It can also cause some hair and face damage as well. It is also used to change the direction where small objects are headed and blows them to the direction behind that object. Combined with the Wad of Gum Magisword, it can generate a gum bubble at the opponents face with a wad of gum stuck in their mouth. Body Poppin Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Delirious Dancing" It causes the target to dance in a modern, funky fashion. Bok Choy Magisword One of Hoppus' Magiswords which Prohyas (Under the conscience of his stomach) stole in Gut Feelings. It is able to summon Bok Choy. Bonehead Magisword The Bonehead Magisword poate trage oase și bonemeranguri. Introdusă în "Pestera Doomului Gelaterian!" Boomerang Magisword Boomerang Magisword a fost folosit de Prohyas impotriva Vambre in timp ce a fost controlat de Taunting Jester Magisword in Surely You Jest-O . Se comportă ca un adevărat bumerang (ca o armă de proiectil), dar nu se va întoarce la proprietar dacă se află într-un obiect solid, caz în care utilizatorul trebuie să-l recupereze manual. Boulder Magisword Boulder Magisword has the power to create boulders. This sword belonged to Prohyas after he and Vambre found it in a cave and Prug let them keep it in To Boulderly Go. It's also seen in Dolphinominal, where Vambre used it against Phil. Cutie de urs pentru bebelusi Magisword Acest Magisword lansează puii de urși dulci în țintă. Trebuie să fie reîncărcat după trei fotografii. Se bazează pe versiunile mai tinere ale lui Grizzly, Panda și Ice Bear din emisiunea "We Bare Bears" din seria Cartoon Network în caseta lor "Free Bears" din episodul We Bare Bears, "The Road" Sucursala Magisword This Magisword made a brief cameo in "Share and Share Dislike" at Ralphio's House of Swords. While Prohyas was looking at the Smiley Sticker Magisword, this sword appeared underneath it. It has yet to appear in another Mighty Magiswords episode. Brick Magisword The Brick Magisword was first seen in "Witchy Simone Ruins Everything" It can lay bricks. Bronze Statue Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Squideo Games". It was later used by Vambre to finish off the final boss in "Continue?", by transforming Prohyas. Bubble Pop Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Meatier Milking" It can produce sheets of bubble wrap. The bubbles, when popped, make a loud, satisfying noise. Bulldozer Magisword This Magisword can be used to hit things like they were hit by a bulldozer. It appeared in the episode "Don't Read The Comments", when Prohyas used it to hit the Pooka Shell Tree. Bunch of Little Holes Magisword The Bunch of Little Holes Magisword is shaped like a holed spatula. Its ability is to slice things into smaller pieces. Vambre used it against a brick that Prohyas was holding in the short, Stairways & Spiders. Burrito Love Magisword This Magisword can burrito-fy anything, causing any pile of ingredients it is pointed at to become wrapped up in a giant tortilla. Based on Baby Grizz and his burrito from the Cartoon Network show "We Bare Bears". Butterfly Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Barren Quicksand" It wraps a cocoon around a target and, when they emerge, they'll have removable, one-time-use butterfly wings. Cactus Magisword The Cactus Magisword can shoot out cacti and also be used to trap the opponent. The Cactus Magisword was actually the jewel found on the Attacktus' chest in Attacktus (Short). Vambre used it against Old Man Oldman, Grup and Robopiggeh to contain them until they (the Warriors) complete their quest. Candlestick Magisword This Magisword made a brief cameo in "Share and Share Dislike" at Ralphio's House of Swords. While Prohyas was looking at the Nose Magisword, this sword appeared underneath it. Carrot Magisword The Carrot Magisword is Hoppus' main weapon. It's power is "Carrot Slice," which can slice anything, even magiswords (but only Zombie Pumpkin Magisword so far). Ironically, this makes it the only Magisword as of yet able to function as an actual sword. It also has the ability to generate giant carrot slices, but the slices have no nutritional value, since all Magisword-generated food has none. Hoppus seems to care about the sword very much, as shown in Gut Feelings, where he shows the warriors a locket with a picture of the Carrot Magisword in it and a "H + CM" on the other side of it. Cardboard Replica Magisword The Cardboard Replica Magisword has the power to create cardboard replicas of whatever the creator imagines. It does require some level of artistic skill to use at any real proficiency. Carnivorous Plant Magisword The Carnivorous Plant Magisword can devour anything within its line of sight, living or not. It cares not for the alignment of what it eats, nor does it distinguish between living and nonliving. It possesses free will, and will not listen to its wielder meaning extreme caution is needed. It can eat other Magiswords if it so chooses, and swallows its food whole. Its vines can act as whips or allow it to grapple across long distances, and are both prehensile allowing it to grab food too far away for it reach. Remarkably it is grown from a seed, when watered with tears, and if destroyed, can create smaller plants resembling it, that may possibly grow into new versions. Eric Bauza provides the vocal effects for the Magisword. Cat Tongue Magisword This Magisword is basically a giant cat's tongue, which is good for lapping up things. However, it is eerily rough. Debuted in the episode "Don't Read The Comments". Catnip Mouse Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Dragonators" It looks like a catnip mouse on a string attached to a pole. Vambre used is to advantage against Gateaux. Cayenne Pepper Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Sluggernaut" It can shoot spicy cayenne pepper that can inflict fire breath on the consumer. Celery Magisword The Celery Magisword is wielded by Vambre as seen in To Boulderly Go, the first short of the Mighty Magiswords shorts. It's powers are to make things smell like celery, or shoot stalks of celery at any size as evidenced in the show's opening sequence, where Prohyas shoots it at Hoppus, who then grabs it with his teeth. Vambre also used it in Case Clothed, where she, along with the Wad of Gum and Blow Dryer Magiswords, uses it to make a boat to escort Princess Zange and Prohyas to Keelhaul Cove. Cement Truck Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Barren Quicksand" It can produce cement. Chainsaw Magisword This Magisword can cut down trees, split boulders in half (and maybe a little more than that). However, it lacks precision. Cheese Magisword The Cheese Magisword fires projectiles of varying types of cheese at its targets and can create any object using cheese as a material. The more complex the shape the user is trying to create, the harder one must concentrate. Chillax Mist Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Royal Tower Rescue" It can spray a green mist that causes its target to feel calm and relaxed. Choo Choo Magisword This Magisword looks like a train. It can shoot steam from its hilt, and summon trains as well as train-related items. It was introduced by Grup in "Hideous Hound". Chuckleheads Magisword This Magisword will laugh at anything, even the worst jokes or dumbest gags, and it will cause others to do the same thing. This is based on Batman and Commissioner Gordon from the Cartoon Network TV show "Teen Titans Go!". Clapping Magisword The Clapping Magisword fires beams of energy of clapping, forcing people to break out in applause. It's appearance is similar to that of a children's clapping hand noisemaker toy. Prohyas used it against the pirates in the episode "Case Clothed" but they later clap-attacked him. It fires this beam by clapping at an incredibly fast rate, fast enough to destroy an entire swarm of bees. Claw Magisword This Magisword was first seen on Cartoon Network Anything. King Rexxtopher was guarding this Magisword, and Prohyas and Vambre had to use some of their Magiswords to wake him up. The Claw Magisword makes its short debut in "''Pool Fools''", under the possession of King Rexxtopher again, stopping the Warriors from entering the pool. It reappeared in the episode Working for Scales where the warrior twins are trying to get a orange speckled stegosaurus scale to cure Princess Zange's Dino Pox. King Rexxtopher uses it to reach things he can't with his short arms. Confusing Alien Magisword The Confusing Alien Magisword is a magisword with unknown abilities that is found in Galacton. It was discovered by the Warriors for Hire but was stolen by Nohyas. Some of the powers include shooting duckies (or summoning them), changing someone's voice, changing a clothing's color scheme and creating a hole in the fabric of time and space which transported Nohyas into Slug Burger. Crystal Clear Magisword This Magisword can shoot shiny diamond shards that can cut through nearly anything. It is based off of the arm of Diamondhead from the Cartoon Network TV show "Ben 10" Cuddle Puppy Magisword The Cuddle Puppy Magisword shoots out small, young dogs, at a rapid fire rate. The puppies are all different species. Cuppa Joe (Coffee) Magisword The Cuppa Joe Magisword is shaped by a coffee pitcher and it has the ability to produce coffee. Prohyas often uses it to drink coffee as shown in the episode when he was trying to get out of the ice door in the episode "Mushroom Menace". Dairy Product Magisword The Dairy Product is shaped like a cow's udder. Three of it's powers are "Butter Blast" where the user shoots sticks of butter at the opponent, "Ice Cream Headache" in which the user shoots ice cream scoops at the opponent and "Cream Cheese Please" which shoots cream cheese at the opponent. Prohyas and Nohyas used it against each other in the short, Identity Theft. Dancing Bear Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Delirious Dancing" It can force bears to start dancing and can presumably create dancing bears. Darlin' Narwhal Magisword This Magisword was the focus of the episode "Unconventional Dolphinism", where Vambre brought Witchy Simone along with her on her search for this Magisword while Prohyas attended a Dolphin Convention with Dolphin Magisword. However, despite the apparent rarity of this Magisword, its only apparent power is the ability to make cutesy hearts. Demon Rage Magisword This Magisword has the power to scare even the bravest souls. Handle with care. It is based on Raven in her Demon Form from the Cartoon Network show "Teen Titans Go!". Dirt Magisword The Dirt Magisword is capable of conjuring dirt and firing it at the opponent. It also has the ability to manifest earthworms, capable of grabbing objects. It takes the form of a heap of dirt, backwards as the sword hilt looks like a blade of grass. The top has a worm at its end. Diving Suit Magisword The Diving Suit Magisword can generate diving suits. Grup used it to avoid getting wet in the episode "Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness". The diving suits it creates are blasted on to the target and are personally fitted to suit people. Dolphin Magisword The Dolphin Magisword has a dolphin entity on it. It belongs to Prohyas as seen in To Boulderly Go when he and Vambre used various magiswords to try to move a rock. It is different from the other magisword that it is alive and Prohyas treats it as a pet. It can even use other magiswords. It's main power is "Dolphin Water" where it can shoot a stream of water. Prohyas first used it to help Hoppus' veggie grow, then he used it to bring water in the Barren Faceland which annoyed Vambre for Prohyas forgetting that he could just bring water anytime with the sword, then he used it against Phil to boot him away and lastly again in the Faceland where he used the power to water the Attacktus. It is also a crazy cool fast swimmer, and Prohyas used it to cross the lake to Keelhaul in "Case Clothed." In one of the Mighty Magisword Vlog entries, it is revealed that it was given to Prohyas by his and Vambre's mother, Kablammica Warrior, and is his very first Magisword. Prohyas also revealed that he needs to feed the Dolphin Magisword 3 times a day. Used with the Snowball Magisword, it can generate ice. Used with the Oinkus Oinkus Magisword, it can create a pink, pig-shaped tsunami. It can also also power up clouds created by the Raincloud Magisword. In the episode, "Dolphinominal", Prohyas stopped crying when the Dolphin Magisword was drawn by Phil, then he says, "Come home to daddy, Dolphin Magisword! Come home to daddy!" And that is why D.M. is Prohyas' beloved daughter. Dolphin Magisword is usually voiced by stock sound clips of dolphins, but when it was sick in "Squirreled Domination" its coughs and sneezes were voiced by Candi Milo. As a living creature it can choose whether or not to listen to its current wielder. Even when sheathed it can still squeak and use "Dolphin Water". Double Gauntlet Magisword This Magisword can smash through almost anything. It looks like Garnet's gauntlets from the Cartoon Network TV show "Steven Universe" Droopy Clothes Magisword This Magisword first appeared in "Adventure Academy: Snow Decoys" It can shoot a stream of liquid that causes clothes (like shirts, pants, hats, etc.) to droop in a sloppy manner. Dummystein Magisword Dummystein Magisword arată ca o marionetă a lui Frankenstein Monster, dar acționează ca o marionetă ventriloquist. În "Blestemul lui Dummystein" a fost simțitor și a furat vocea lui Vambre pentru a spune mai multe glume pe scenă. Din moment ce a fost luată de Vambre, totuși, ea și-a dobândit controlul. Are abilitatea de a lua vocea oricărei persoane și de al folosi de către utilizator pentru acțiuni ventriloquist. Prohyas a folosit-o cu vocea lui Vambre pentru a-i distra pe Jurassi în scurtele " Walkie-uri ", dar nu era suficient să-i înceteze foamea. Are brațe minuscule. Folosit cu Mascatul Magisword, ea produce o mască de chicot care îi ține pe cineva să râdă dacă este prins sub ea. Din acest motiv, poate avea și puterea de a face un adversar să râdă necontrolat. Magelul de mazăre electrică Magisugul electric al unui anghilă funcționează similar cu Magisword cu ghearele din Lobster, fiind folosit pentru a apuca lucrurile. Cu toate acestea, spre deosebire de Gheara de Lobster, se poate apuca lucrurile pe distante lungi. Războinicii o folosesc pentru a dezlega chiuveta prințesei Zange, care avea un monstru de păr . Puterea poate fi accelerată combinată cu Rad Rocket Magisword. Este capabil să distrugă lucrurile când le mușcă, dar obiectele izolate sunt în siguranță de la asta. Poate electrocuta oamenii. Razboiul electric Magisword Razorul electric Magisword funcționează ca o mașină de ras electrică obișnuită care poate rade mustățile. Prohyas a încercat să o folosească pe Grup în The Desolation of Grup, dar nu a funcționat. Vambre a folosit-o mai târziu în Thick as Thieves. Emoticlone Magisword This Magisword splits the wielder into their five core traits of their personality, each of them with a different color. It is based on the Mysterious Prism, from the "Colors of Raven" and "Some Of Their Parts" episodes of the Cartoon Network show "Teen Titans Go!". Excaliburger Magisword First seen in Pig Iron. It belongs to Prohyas. Vambre also uses the sword (because she tends to steal it from his room occasionally) to defeat Robopiggeh. It shoots flying, helicopter-winged burgers called "Propeller-Burgers." The Dolphin Magisword used it as well. Prohyas tried to use it again on the Piggy in "No Robots for Old Men" but Robopiggeh ate them all at once. If held onto, the burgers are capable of lifting an entire person. Combined with the Cheese magisword, it creates a gut buster that will make someone's stomach explode. Vambre and Prohyas used this to their advantage against Carnivorous Plant Magisword. Argue all you want, fans...THIS IS THE BEST. MAGISWORD. EVER! Excavator Magisword Excavatorul Magisword a fost arătat lui Prohyas în Little Sword of Horrors de Ralphio. Se aseamănă cu un braț excavator și poate săpe sunete adânci. Exploding Bubble Magisword Exploding Bubble Magisword aparține lui Vambre, pentru prima oară văzută în Pig Iron atunci când ea și Prohyas folosesc diferite Magiswords pentru a învinge Robot Piggy care păzește Oinkus Oinkus Magisword. Magisword-ul Bubble Exploding capcană oamenii în bule. După aceea, bulele explodează. Ca bule pot fi cu ușurință suflate, dar sunt capabile să fie sări de pe ea. Extendo Flick Magisword Acest Magisword a fost văzut pentru prima oară în "Academia de Aventură: Puneți un rechin". Sabia este în formă de mănușă de box. Se poate extinde pentru a-și atinge ținta. Mănușa conține, de asemenea, o mână mai mică care poate mișca adversarii. Lupta cu peruca Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Oasis of Fear" It can shoot toupees that fight. Fireworks Magisword The Fireworks Magisword has the ability to make things into a fireworks show. Grup used it to introduce his famous Grup Soup to Dolphin Magisword for the third time in the episode "Squirreled Domination" but Prohyas took it away since it might wake Dolphin Magisword up. It also shoots fireworks. Fish Head Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Whack a Shark" It can inexplicably contort to bop its target. Fish Outta Water Magisword Using the power of friendship, the user can adapt to any environment. (They can spawn legs, wings, scales, gills, etc.) It is based on Darwin from the Cartoon Network TV show "The Amazing World of Gumball." Fish Stick Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Fickle Fishing" It can turn its target into a fish stick. Fist Bump Magisword This Magisword helps homies help homies! When used, it summons your best friend right to your side. It is based on Finn and Jake from the Cartoon Network show "Adventure Time". Fistful Of POW Magisword This Magisword will fling a large amount of POW collector cards at your target. Watch out for near-mint paper cuts! Based on K.O. and his POW card collection from the Cartoon Network show "OK K.O.". Flashlight Magisword The Flashlight magisword works and acts like a flashlight. It was first mentioned in "The Desolation of Grup" where Prohyas asked if Vambre had the sword and she replied it's on her "wishlist". She is shown to have purchased it in the episode "Squirreled Domination". It has 3 flashlights. Flour Power Magisword The Flour Power Magisword is capable of magically creating flour, capable of being used in recipes. This magisword can also generate plants. Prohyas used it to give Penny Plasm a flower in the episode "Flirty Phantom. Fly Swatter Magisword The Fly Swatter Magisword looks like a regular fly swatter but it works like a baseball bat. Vambre used it to deflect coconuts aiming at her and Princess Zange while they were sailing towards Keelhaul Cove. Foam Finger Magisword The Foam Finger Magisword looks and works like a foam finger. Prohyas used it to cheer on Zombie Pumpkin Magisword in the episode "Mushroom Menace". It can also shoot out mini foam fingers. It can conjure a giant foam hand capable of blocking magical energy. Footprint Magisword The Footprint Magisword can detect any hidden footprints by shooting a flashlight-like ray that can reveal them. Fossil Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Dino Ducking" It can turn its target into a fossil. Fresh Squeeze Magisword This Magisword was interviewed by Ralphio in "The Saga of Robopiggeh" It can make lemonade, lime-ade, and any other kind of "ade" the user can think. Frog Missile Magisword This Magisword can shoot out exploding frog-like missiles against the opponent. When they explode, they become real life frogs. Vambre used it against Queen Porcina's Pig Guards. Fully Armed Magisword This Magisword cause the user to grow an additional pair of arms. The sword is based off of Four Arms from the Cartoon Network TV show "Ben 10" Funny Face Magisword This Magisword forces the target to make various funny, wacky faces. It lasts about 11 minutes. It is based on Gumball from the Cartoon Network TV show "The Amazing World of Gumball" Fuzzy Wuzzy Magisword Can create fuzzy hair on whatever target it is pointed at. Introduced in the episode "Squideo Games", it was pulled off the wall by Prohyas, and used to give Ralphio a bushy mustache. Giant Egg Magisword Shaped like a giant egg, the magisword's abilities is to shoot eggs at the enemies. Vambre used it to blind King Rexxtopher, but he just questions why there's no bacon with the eggs in the short Walkies. Glamour Gown Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Fickle Fishing" It dresses its target in a frilly, purple dress. Glo-Stick Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Oasis of Fear" It creates decorative glowsticks that light up. Golden Broomstick Magisword The Golden Broomstick Magisword is the prize for the World Witch Award, introduced in the "Sibling Sorcery" episode. It can fly, and Witchy Simone is actually fairly competent at doing so. It also is pretty handy at cleaning up. Golden Curls Magisword The Golden Curls Magisword can create wigs that dissipate when the user is startled, as shown in Potion in the Ocean when Prohyas and Vambre were startled by Mr. Packard. The wigs are usually blond and curly, hence the name. Grabby Giraffe Magisword It was used by Vambre on Grup Jam. It can extend itself to grab objects and reach far distances. Ground Pound Magisword The Ground Pound Magisword belongs to Vambre who earned it with Prohyas for defeating the Underground Handbeast. It can generate earthquakes by slamming onto the ground that are more strong when the Magisword slams with more strength. Gummy Sticky Hand Magisword This magisword is shaped like a sticky hand toy that debuted in Squirreled Domination. It looks and works like a sticky hand toy being able to grab and stick to things at a long distance. Prohyas used it under the control of the Taunting Jester Magisword in the episode "Surely You Jest-O" As seen in Flirty Phantom it cannot latch onto snow. Harebrained Magisword The Magisword shrinks your brain to the size of a peanut. Mmm, peanuts. It is based on Richard Watterson from the Cartoon Network show "The Amazing World of Gumball". Homing Device Magisword The Homing Device Magisword is loaded with tracking beetles, that when shot will attach to any object and send out a signal. The signal is picked up by the sword which shows how far and close the tracked object is with a displayed meter and beeping sound that becomes even faster the closer you are. The beetles will shrink when attached to an sheathed Magisword. The sword does not create the beetles and they must be loaded back for reuse. Phil mistakes it for a thermometer magisword after Grup accidentally throws it in the lame bag. Hook Magisword The hook Magisword looks like a striped hook. It can generate an extending hook meant to grab things similar to the Electric Eel Magisword. Prohyas used it to swipe the Taunting Jester Magisword from Jest-O the Best-O. It's based on the classic Vaudeville Hook used to yank performers off-stage. Hothead Magisword This Magisword causes the target's head to burst into bright, yet completely harmless, flames. It is based off of Heatblast from the Cartoon Network TV show "Ben 10" Hover Swords The Warriors For Hire sibling's main mode of transportation. They work similar to a hover board. In Cased Clothed, it was shown that they cannot function on non-solid surfaces. (In this case, water) They are used to hover in great distances and heights. Vambre's Hoversword is blue and pink checkered, while Prohyas's is yellow and turquoise striped. Hyperspace Magisword The Hyperspace Magisword is a legendary and special Magisword that made its debut in "The Saga of Robopiggeh" It can create a portal that can lead to a random location. One must concentrate harder to get to where he/she wants. The Magisword can only make three portals a day and cannot be used until tomorrow. Hypno Magisword This Magisword has appeared in the background of Ralphio's House of Swords many times. It has not made an "initial appearance" in the TV series yet, but Prohyas showed it to Noville in the short "Bookish" when browsing for the right Magisword to impress Vambre with. Instant Wrap Magisword The Magisword can package or decorate anything, was first used in The Wrath of Neddy when Vambre used it to wrap Prug. It was also used in "The Saddest Little Bunny" to decorate Easter eggs and Hoppus claims that it is "an offensive rabbit stereotype". Internet Famous Magisword This Magisword causes any video taken when it is in the frame to instantly go viral on the internet. Based on the Internet Famous episode from the Cartoon Network show "We Bare Bears". Jack Hammer Magisword This magisword works and acts like a jack hammer. Vambre used it to break out of a giant boulder in the episode "Flirty Phantom". Prohyas was also going to use the sword in "The Tome of Morrow" in order to perform a Super Teamwork Combo with Vambre, but before they could do so, Prohyas was knocked unconscious by Monkey Chunks, thus rendering him unable to perform it. Kite Magisword The Kite Magisword has the ability to generate kites. Vambre used it on Old Man Oldman since he might have asked her to do manual labor in a Swordsday commercial and Omnibus when he "startled" her in the episode "Mushroom Menace". Laser Pointer Magisword The Laser Pointer Magisword acts like a real laser pointer, shooting out a tiny red laser beam. Prohyas used it to distract the Pig Guards, similar to distracting a cat with a laser pointer. Vambre also used it to distract Gateaux in the same manner. In a vlog, Prohyas uses it to distract Grup, but Grup walks into something and gets hurt. Leage Of Legs Magisword This Magisword can temporarily make someone's lets bigger, stronger, and beefier, like a leg version of the Muscly Arm Magisword. It is based on Lady Legasus, from the Cartoon Network Show "Teen Titans Go!". Lettuce Magisword Această sabie nu este încă prezentată, dar pare să existe în serialul TV, ca atunci când Queen Porcina a cerut Războinicilor să angajeze dacă au o sabie de salată, deoarece crede că fac un BLT să folosească Magicul de Bacon și Tomato, Prohyas A răspuns: "Este în ordine înapoi". Levitație Magisword Acest rar Magisword poate levita oameni și obiecte, chiar și în sine. Utilizatorii săi nu trebuie nici măcar să-și folosească mâinile. Apare în posesia lui Danelda în episodul "Hoppus the Hunted". Lil 'Bumgorf Magisword Acest Magisword va mânca orice în vizor. Posibil sentient. Se bazează pe Silky din Show Cartoon Network "Teen Titans Go!". Little Blue Bomb Magisword Acest Magisword împușcă explodează niște bombe albastre. Bombele au apărut pentru prima oară în Bark Attack, unde Arborele J a apărut la Prohyas cu gura ca un premiu fabulos, spunându-i numele. Vambre a folosit-o mai târziu împotriva lui Prohyas când au fost controlate de către Taunting Jester Magisword. A fost, de asemenea, văzută în "Dominarea Squirreled". Micul Buddy Magisword Acest Magisword aduce durerea, probabil printr-o varietate de unelte dureroase pe multiplele sale arme, cum ar fi lasere, mănunchiuri, pirane și taseri electrice. Este bazat pe Painbot din rețeaua Cartoon Show "Teen Titans go!", În special episodul intitulat "Little Buddies". Lobster Claw Magisword The Lobster Claw Magisword is used to grab things, and can also be used as a pair of pliers. Prohyas used it to hold on to a cactus which snapped causing him to fully sink in quicksand. Then Vambre used it to swipe the jewel from the Attacktus' chest. It can chop down wood in single slices. Looming Loom Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Sheepy Jungle Shearing" It can magically weave fabric from almost any material. Magnet Magisword The Magnet Magisword is used to get pulled towards any metal. Used on Phil by Vambre to get her wallet back and used by Prohyas to get out of the quicksand and retrieve the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword from Hoppus. Magnifying Glass Magisword This Magisword was used by Vambre in "Getting Ahead" It basically looks like a giant magnifying glass that can be used to see things up close. Mask Magisword Masca Magisword este păzită de Păstrătorul Mascului în Templul Mascat Blestemat. Oricine posedă magisword poate genera măști blestemate la oameni. Măștile depind de starea emoțională a utilizatorului și determină ca adversarul să fie afectat în starea menționată (de exemplu: dacă Vambre era prea încrezător atunci când folosea sabia pe Prohyas, dacă Prohyas primește masca, devine și el încrezător) . Măștile sunt, de asemenea, blestemate să fie blocate pe fața oamenilor și a Păstrătorului. În mod normal, singura modalitate de a scoate masca este să poți face o mască cu o expresie facială a fericirii fără minte. Oamenii pot fi încă blocați de măști, chiar dacă sunt morți. Prohyas și Vambre călătoresc în templu pentru a obține masca, dar întâlnesc păzitorul care îi dă provocarea care îl poate pune și sabia liberă și îi va da sabia dacă poate face o mască exprimată fără minte. Vambre a încercat multe încercări de a face masca pe Prohyas. Singurele lucruri care nu pot fi blestemate sunt Magiswords, deoarece abilitatea lor de a se micșora face ca măștile să cadă. Măștile pot fi săriți ca platforme. Are o mișcare specială numită Megamask, care declanșează o varianță gargantuană a masca la inamic, dar nu este cunoscut dacă acesta are control emoțional. Biblia Tick poate elimina cu ușurință o mască blestemată de pe fața voastră. Deoarece capacitatea lor de a micsora cauzează căderea măștilor. Măștile pot fi săriți ca platforme. Are o mișcare specială numită Megamask, care declanșează o varianță gargantuană a masca la inamic, dar nu este cunoscut dacă acesta are control emoțional. Biblia Tick poate elimina cu ușurință o mască blestemată de pe fața voastră. Deoarece capacitatea lor de a micsora cauzează căderea măștilor. Măștile pot fi săriți ca platforme. Are o mișcare specială numită Megamask, care declanșează o varianță gargantuană a masca la inamic, dar nu este cunoscut dacă acesta are control emoțional. Biblia Tick poate elimina cu ușurință o mască blestemată de pe fața voastră. Bandă de măsurare Magisword Masa de măsurare Magisword a apărut pentru prima dată în Grup Jam. Vambre a folosit-o pentru a măsura echipa în "Grup Jam", iar Prohyas a folosit-o pentru a intra în clasă în "Adventure Academy: Dino Ducking". Se comportă ca o bandă de măsurare obișnuită care poate măsura lucrurile. Masina de tocat carne Magisword Poate să mănânce carnea. Nu a mai fost văzută într-un episod Mighty Magiswords. Mecanic Mole Magisword Acest Magisword a fost văzut pentru prima oară în "Academia de Aventură: Trollblin Thumb Wrestling". Este în formă de momeală robotizată, care poate găzdui cel mai dur material cu dinții molici. Se poate săpați și prin lucruri. Mega-Drill Magisword Acest Magisword funcționează similar cu Magisword One Big Hole, doar că nu creează găuri, ci le forțează. Microfon Magisword The Microphone Magisword looks and works like a microphone. The magisword first appeared in "The Desolation of Grup" which Prohyas used it to record Vambre and Grup's progress. Microwave Magisword This sword works similarly to the Radiator Magisword, except it doesn't burn your hand. It does not use stages and the heat it produces is more properly used for heating food. It was shown in the short Identity Thief. Missing Sock Magisword The Missing Sock Magisword is capable of summoning nearby socks to the user. This Magisword is first seen at the short "Can I Keep It?" The socks can send projectiles from the Frog Missile Magisword back at the user, as shown in Thick as Thieves. Money Grandma Magisword This Magisword can fire wigs that force those that wear them to tell the truth. May also have other presidential powers. Based on the depiction of George Washington from the Cartoon Network Show "Teen Titans Go!". Monobrow Magisword This Magisword was mentioned by Prohyas in Potion in the Ocean and initially used in Thick as Thieves. It can fire monobrows that stick to the opponent. Monster Suit Magisword This Magisword was used in "Action Comedy" It can dress its target in a cheap monster suit, as the name would imply. Mop Magisword The Mop Magisword made a slight cameo in the short Stairways & Spiders in the Choose Your Magisword selective screen. It was also used to try and clean Grup in "Cleaness is next to Grupliness." It can create a small wave of water capable of covering the floor of a room. This was shown in the episode Thick as Thieves. Mousetrap Magisword This Magisword was used by Vambre in "Bad Man Oldman" It is capable of producing mousetraps. Mummy Magisword The Mummy Magisword projects strands of bandages at opponents. In To Boulderly Go, it moves the rock and in Pig Iron, Prohyas fails to defeat Robot Piggy with it. Vambre tried using it against the Attacktus but he shook her and threw her away. The bandages are capable of being burnt off, but do not disintegrate in water. Muscly Arm Magisword The Muscly Arm gives the user a muscle-y arm that's penetrate enough to break a boulder. Vambre pulled it out when Queen Porcina asked if they'd like it if someone showed up with a Magisword shaped like a human body part. Vambre later used it to break free of a boulder Prohyas shot at her when they were being controlled by the Taunting Jester Magisword in Surely You Jest-O. Vambre also used it during "Mushroom Menace" while fighting the Smashroom. Nail Clipper Magisword The nail clipper magisword is used by Vambre to slice The Underground Hand Beast away. According to Vambre, there was a sale on it because "it's stupid". In Cleanliness is Next to Grupliness, it's seen in a heap of garbage having been thrown away for being stupid and useless. (Although it is unknown why Prohyas used it in Working for Scales at the Dinosaur Kingdom) Ninjappearance Magisword First appearing in "Witchy Simone Ruins Everything," This Magisword can dress its target in full ninja attire. Normcore Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Passe Pirates" It can dress its target in bland, everyday clothes. The word "normcore" combines the words "normal" and "hardcore." Nose Magisword This Magisword made a brief cameo in "Share and Share Dislike" at Ralphio's House of Swords. Prohyas was looking at the sword and humorously asked why it was a nose. It has yet to appear in another Mighty Magiswords episode. Oinkus Oinkus Magisword This magisword first appeared in Pig Iron. It belongs to Vambre. Prohyas and Vambre collected it when they use some of their other magiswords to defeat Robo Piggie. It generates a squeal like that of a pig, loud enough to induce pain. Vambre used it against an annoying Piggy who oinked at her causing him to apologize and vanish into his pond. As a reward, Vambre buys the Oinkus a suit. While not seemingly an intelligent Magisword, Vambre on occasion strokes its back with a thick-bristle hairbrush. Kyle Carrozza voices the sword. Ointment Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: The Thousand Eyed Stare" It can shoot ointment (after the user takes off the cap) that will rid its target of magical effects. One Big Hole Magisword This Magisword can generate deep holes. Prohyas used it against Sales Deer and the Long Underwear Wolves in the episode "Flirty Phantom". Combined with the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword, later in the same episode, the Magisword can penetrate holes through the strongest force fields. Onion Magisword The Onion Magisword makes a scent that smells like onions but it does not work on the Snowmanpire, as only garlic harms vampires. It can also cause people to cry. Oogly Googly Eyes Magisword Acest Magisword a făcut o scurtă camee în "Share and Share Dislike" la Casa Ralphio de săbii. Vambre îl privea înainte ca Prohyas să observe Magisword-ul Super Shooting Star. A apărut în filmul "They Me Me Trollblin", unde i sa demonstrat lui Prohyas că a cumpărat-o. Poate lupta cu ochii inamici. Opozabil Thumb Magisword Acest Magisword a fost întâi văzut în "Academia de Aventură: Trollblin Thumb Wrestling". Arată ca un deget mare enorm, care poate fi folosit în diverse scopuri, cum ar fi lupta cu degetul mare. Pan Flute Magisword Validumitru97gmail.com (talk) 12:45, August 17, 2017 (UTC)Acest Magisword este un flaut mare. Ralphio a arătat acest lucru Războinicului de închiriat în campionul breakfaturilor, dar nu l-au cumpărat, pentru că Prohyas avea deja Magisword-ul Accordion. Pancake Magisword Pancake Magisword lansează flapjacks. Și, de asemenea, sirop de arțar și unt de aprovizionare. Pandachute Magisword Arata ca un panda si un parașut. De asemenea, acționează ca un parașut. Pungă de hârtie Magisword Acest Magisword poate trage pungi de hârtie (așa cum sugerează și numele). Este, de asemenea, capabil să creeze o păpușă de mână de vorbit cu mâna cuiva. A fost prezentat în Dungeons și Dayjobs . Prima păpușă pentru pungi de hârtie a comentat lui Prohyas dragostea pentru Slug Burgers. Al doilea sac de hârtie, a aterizat pe un client, a comentat că va fi blocat pe brațul lui și nu va fi folosit pentru nimic altceva pentru totdeauna. De asemenea, acesta a comentat plângerea copilului ca "Lacrimi de bucurie". Jess Harnell spune că Puppets Bag face o impresie Wayne Newton. Parrot Foarfece Magisword Validumitru97gmail.com (talk) 12:45, August 17, 2017 (UTC)The Parrot Scissors Magisword is a talking Magisword was used by Prohyas in Share and Share Dislike. He won Rock, Paper, Scissors with it to decide who uses the Super Shooting Star Magisword. It acts like a pair of scissors that is used to cut items. (In "Share and Share Dislike" it was used to cut the Sticky Note Magisword in half, much to Vambre's displeasure). Kyle Carrozza voices the sword. Pencil Magisword As its name suggests the Pencil Magisword is a pencil. Belonging to Prohyas it is featured into Boulerly Go when Prohyas uses it to write "open" on a boulder. It also appeared in a micro-short where Prohyas uses it to draw a mustache on King Rexxtopher and gets half-eaten by him. The mustaches show up again during No Robots for Old Men, when Prohyas draws mustaches on Old Man Oldman, Robo Piggy, and Grup the Dragon. Prohyas suggested using the Pencil Magisword against the Handbeast at one point since he hated getting pencil lead stuck in his fingernails but felt that it would be too specific for him. Though Prohyas' magisword, Vambre used it to draw a stool to get to the ice posy in "Mushroom Menace". Pencil Sharpener Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Enchanted Tree Chopping" It can turn wood into sharpened pencils and sharpen anything else you put in it. Perfume Magisword This Magisword was used in Biggest Fan to make King Rexxtopher sneeze Glori out of his nose. Permanent Vacation Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Barking Broccoli Spider Barkdown" It can dress its target up for a vacation. It will also make them want to go on one. Pillow Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Ham of Glory" It is capable of shooting pillows and is also very comfortable and can be slept on. Pixel Magisword This Magisword is pixelated, and can make other objects into pixelated shapes. It was introduced in the episode "Squideo Games", when Ralphio tried to get the Warriors to buy it. Pizza Magisword This Magisword appeared in Old Man Oldman. It is assumed to make pizza. It looks like a pizza with lots of toppings on it. The hilt is meant to represent a pizza cutter. Plunger Magisword The Plunger Magisword works just like a regular plunger. The Warriors receive it as a gift from Princess Zange for unclogging her sink. The two realize that they could have used it all along to get rid of the Drain Hair Monster. Old Man Oldman and the citizens of Rhyboflavin use that excuse to try to get the Warriors to unclog their sinks. Prohyas uses it to save Terri the Spider in the short Stairways & Spiders by sticking it to a wall. Pogo Stick Magisword The Pogo Stick Magisword acts like a real pogo stick and it enables the user to jump at high speed. Vambre used it to get to Prohyas when they were both being controlled by the Taunting Jester Magisword. It is capable of bouncing objects much bigger than itself, incredibly high. Pretty Pretty Pegasus Magisword This Magisword uses love and friendship to teach valuable life lessons. It is based on the Pretty Pretty Pegasus show, the favorite TV Show of Raven from the Cartoon Network show "Teen Titans Go!". Purrfect Parent Magisword This Magisword will yell at you until you give 110%. It is based on a trophy of Nicole from the Cartoon Network TV show "The Amazing World of Gumball" Purple Puma Magisword This Magisword will transform you into a giant masked wrestler. It is based on Amethyst and her wrestling alter-ego Purple Puma, from the Cartoon Network show "Steven Universe". Rad Rocket Magisword The Rad Rocket Magisword allows anyone to fly over great distances. The Rad Rocket Magisword makes its first official appearance in Pig Iron where Vambre uses it to reach the top of the mountain to retrieve the Oinkus Oinkus Magisword, but misses it and ends up crashing into the ground. The Warriors for Hire later used it with their hover swords to get as far away from the Dinosaur Kingdom to return the Ankylosaurus, Frankylo to Goomer. Radiator Magisword Radiatorul Magisword este greu și arde mâinile oamenilor. Radiatorul Magisword își face prima apariție oficială în The Boulderly Go când Prohyas îl folosește pentru a încerca, dar nu a reușit, să muște un bolovan care a blocat intrarea în peșteră a lui Prug pentru a prelua Boulder Magisword. Vambre a încercat să-l folosească pentru a obține căldură din Transilvania, dar sa scufundat prea adânc în zăpadă. Are 3 moduri de utilizare, modul galben emite o ușoară căldură, modul portocaliu poate produce aburi, iar modul roșu emite căldură suficient de caldă pentru a topi zăpada și pentru a arde mâinile. Ploaie Cloud Magisword Rain Cloud Magisword are capacitatea de a genera nori de ploaie. Prohyas a folosit-o pentru a încerca să-l spele pe Grup în episodul " Curățenia este lângă grulepiness ". Oamenii se pot ascunde în interiorul norului ploios și călătoresc cu ajutorul lor (prezentat în " Lucrul pentru cântărire"). În combinație cu Dolphin Magisword, acesta generează un nor de ploaie cu apă atât de mare încât poate aproape să distrugă o casă (de asemenea prezentată în Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness .) Ochelari de soare Magisword Acest Magisword a fost văzut pentru prima oară în "Academia de Aventură: Starea de mii de ochi". Poate genera ochelari care au efecte color diferite. Reîncarcă Magisword Magisword vă permite să reimaginați orice personaj fictiv. Rezultatele pot varia, însă, și nu neapărat în bine. Este bazat pe Control Freak, din episodul "Zidul al patrulea" al emisiunii Cartoon Network "Teen Titans Go!". Retractabil Ladder Magisword Ladea retractabilă Magisword funcționează ca o scară retrasă de viață. Războinicii îl folosesc în scurtul "Warriors for Hire" pentru a intra în chiuveta imensă a prințesei Zange. Vambre a făcut mai târziu un vlog concentrându-se asupra sabiei, dar a fost rănit de la proces când magisword sa retras înapoi la ea. Poate fi folosit cu Hook Magisword pentru a crea o macara masiva, asa cum se arata in Curatenia este alaturi de Grupliness , cand Vambre si Prohyas au scos acoperișul de la sediul lor pentru a-si gasi grupul. Robo Tank Magisword Rodeo Magisword This hifalutin' Magisword has multiple uses. It can be used as a lasso, but it can also summon bulls, rodeo clowns, cowboy outfits, and, best of all, barbeque sauce! It deputed in "Transylbabies". Roly Poly Magisword This Magisword can make its user curl up into a ball and roll around at high speeds. It may cause motion sickness. It is based off of Cannonbolt from the Cartoon Network TV show "Ben 10" Roundabout Magisword The Roundabout Magisword is shaped like a yellow question mark with multiple curved arrows sticking out of it and a hilt with two arrows, one arrow slightly bent and the other one more curved. It can split attacks to make them head in random directions and changes the direction certain objects are headed. Rubber Spiky Magisword This Magisword made a brief cameo in "Share and Share Dislike" at Ralphio's House of Swords. Vambre was looking at the sword until Prohyas showed her the Nose Magisword. It made an appearance in "They See Me Trollblin" where Vambre was shown to have purchased it. The spikes are actually made of rubber as shown in the same episode. Rubber Stamp Magisword Used by Prohyas in Biggest Fan. It works like a regular stamp. It is revealed in MagiMobile that it can stamp whatever the user imagines. (As long as it's on a solid surface) Rump Roast Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Ham of Glory" It can shoot red slabs of unspecified meat. Rutabaga Magisword The Rutabaga Magisword was mentioned by Hoppus in MagiMobile. It can create rutabaga. Prohyas stole the sword (as well as the Onion, Celery, Carrot, and Bok Choy Magiswords) in Gut Feelings while he was under the control of his stomach. Vambre also used it on Monkey Chunks in The Tome of Morrow. Sea Salt Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Sluggernaut" It can create salt in various shapes and sizes. Secret Identity Magisword This Magisword shoots out black masks that stick to the target's face and makes them suddenly become unrecognizable to others. It is based on Robin, from the episode "The Mask" of the Cartoon Network Show "Teen Titans Go!". Selective Memory Magisword This Magisword can erase any memory of the target that the user pleases. This Magisword was used to erase the memories of the Warrior siblings and a lot of others. Sharkblade Magisword The Sharkblade Magisword's known abilities are the power to swim and breath underwater, similarly to the Dolphin Magisword, and having the jaw strength to bite through wood. It will gnaw at anything once put in front of it, and does not discriminate against alive and inanimate. Shining Night Magisword This Magisword plays the ultimate song ever written, "The Night Begins to Shine", on a constant loop. Guaranteed to pump you up! It is based on "The Night Begins To Shine!", Cyborg's favorite song from the Cartoon Network show "Teen Titans Go!". Shuffle Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy 101" It can shuffle anything into a completely randomized order. Singing And Crying Magisword This Magisword causes people targeted by it to express their deepest emotions through the power of song. It is based on Pearl from the Cartoon Network show "Steven Universe". Sleeping Dragon Magisword The Magisword makes anyone fall asleep. It does this by shooting an orange beam at the target's face. Dolphin Magisword uses it against Prohyas. Some beings are capable of shaking off its effects through force of will e.g. Prohyas uses it against the Handbeast which worked for a while until he woke himself up by clapping repeatedly and Vambre uses it against Hoppus but was not strong enough. It also has been seen in the short The Desolation of Grup, Prohyas tries to get Grup zapped, but ends up getting zapped himself. Slime Magisword This Magisword was first seen "Adventure Academy: Dragonators" As its name would imply, it can shoot goopy slime. Slime Time Magisword This Magisword sprays out globs of stinky, gooey slime. Perfect for testing your stain fighting ability, or just grossing someone out. It is based on Stinkfly from the Cartoon Network show "Ben 10". Slingshot Magisword This Magisword works and looks like a giant slingshot. Vambre used it for her comedy falling routine to entertain Jurassi while he puts his leash back on him in the short, Walkies. Can be grown large enough to fire a person. Smarty Pants Magisword This Magisword temporarily makes you the smartest member of your family. Results vary based on the IQ of your family members. It is based on Anais Watterson from the Cartoon Network Show "The Amazing World of Gumball". Smelly Shoe Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Barking Broccoli Spider Barkdown" It can fill an entire room with a foul-smelling scent. Smiley Sticker Magisword This Magisword made a brief cameo in "Share and Share Dislike" at Ralphio's House of Swords. Prohyas was looking at the sword before Vambre told him to look at the Club of Spikes Magisword. It has a green face frowning face and a purple smiling face. It has yet to appear in another Mighty Magiswords episode. Snowball Magisword This magisword freezes people and shoots snowballs at them. Vambre uses it to freeze King Rexxtopher. She also used it to make an Old Man Oldman snowman in the short "Warriors for Hire" as demonstration on what a Magisword is. Snowcone Magisword This Magisword can generate snowcones of virtually any flavor. Delish! It debuted in the episode "Transylbabies", when it was used to help protect the Snowmanpires from the heat. Soothing Brush Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Meatier Milking" When its target is stroked by it, it will make them feel calm and relaxed. Speedster Magisword This Magisword allows you to run incredibly fast. However, if you trip or run into something, things could get messy. It is based on XLR-8 from the Cartoon Network show "Ben 10". Spider Web Magisword Spider Web Magisword este un Magisword unic, care arată ca un păianjen mic, care se află pe o frunză aurie. Războinicii au fost după sabia, care a fost păzită de Terri Spiderul în scurt, Stairways & Spiders . El atrage păianjenii, dar ei cred că este mama lor. Este, de asemenea, capabil să creeze păianjen și să-i convingă pe păianjeni. Paianjenii conjurați sunt copii și pot fi creați accidental când sunt create păianjeni. Splash Master Magisword Acest Magisword poate permite utilizatorului să respire sub apă și să tragă apă la adversari. Se bazează pe Overflow din emisiunea "Ben 10" Springtime Magisword Acest Magisword a fost văzut pentru prima dată în "Academia de Aventură: Vremea sau Naut". Poate crea o atmosferă de primăvară într-o rază scurtă, împreună cu gerul și fluturașul. Squeaky Nightstick Magisword The Squeaky Nightstick Magisword are aspectul unui bandă purpuriu, gonflabilă, cu un M! Insignă înconjurat de un balon de vorbire de strigăte. Atunci când este dezghețată, ea se întoarce rapid înainte și înapoi lovind adversarul într-un stil comic. Sticlă de gunoi Magisword Magisword Sticky Garbage nu este tot atât de util, dar va striga "Howdy!" Cu o voce veselă și plăcută. Sigur că ți-ai zâmbit pe față. Se bazează pe Sticky Joe din show-ul Cartoon Network "Teen Titans Go!". Sticky Note Magisword Sticky Note Magisword poate trage note mici lipicioase la adversar pentru a lăsa mesaje. Amestecarea lingoului Magisword Acest Magisword a fost folosit de Kablammica in Sentimentele Gut. Se poate amesteca supa. Umplute Animal Magisword Acest Magisword a fost văzut pentru prima dată în "Academia de Aventură: Shearing Jungle Shearing". Poate trage o varietate de animale umplute. Sun Face Magisword Acest Magisword poate straluci, incalzi lucrurile si trage mici fete de soare care pot, de asemenea, sa straluceasca si sa incalzeasca lucrurile. Super Shooting Star Magisword Acest specific Magisword a jucat un rol important în Share and Share Dislike. Prohyas și Vambre erau obsedați de sabie și nu puteau să-și scape obsesia. Ea trage stele ca numele implică și este, de asemenea, cunoscut ca un sef Magisword. Când Frosferatu a furat sabia pentru ai face pe Vambre și Prohyas să-i acorde atenție, Warriorii au folosit aproape TOATE Magiștii lor ca să-l înapoieze. Swish Navy Magisword Magisword-ul din Navy Swish are forma unui toc roșu de cuțit armat elvețian cu un simbol M pe el. Funcția sa este de a acționa ca un instrument multifuncțional, similar cu un cuțit elvețian. Instrumentele cunoscute sunt o lamă de fierăstrău atașată unei frânghii, un cârlig de prindere, un tentacul și o inimă vorbită atașată unui izvor. Acesta este în prezent în posesia Noville. Taunting Jester Magisword The Taunting Jester Magisword este unul dintre puținele magie care vorbește. Abilitatea Magisword este de a controla mințile, chiar și utilizatorii, făcând victimele să facă lucruri rele și / sau distractive. Magisword are o minte proprie și a fost folosit de Jest-O the Best-O împotriva războinicilor de închiriat care se întorcau unul împotriva celuilalt. Potrivit lui Jest-O, distracția este sursa puterii sale, motiv pentru care Magisword forțează Războinicii să se distreze. Sabia vorbește ca un sergent de foraj care lăturează de multe ori ordinele și zgomotele pentru războinici, pentru a le face să-și facă oferta. Războinicii de închiriat au reușit să surprindă sabia printr-o mișcare combinată a lui Wad of Gum Magisword și Magisword, precum și a Hook Magisword. Tom Kenny vocea sabie. Techno Puddle Magisword Acest Magisword poate crea o băltoacă de metal lichid care poate fi utilizată pentru a îmbunătăți tehnologia. Se bazează pe Upgrade de la serialul de desene animate "Ben 10" Telescop Magisword Telescopul Magisword poate acționa ca un telescop real, pentru a trasa locațiile. Spre deosebire de un telescop real, el se poate strecura pe pământ și se poate extinde prin magie ca Hook Magisword. Acest Way Magisword Toboggan Magisword Acest Magisword a fost prima dată văzută în "Academia de Aventură: Vremea sau Naut". Poate trage săniușuri și crește astfel încât mai mulți oameni să poată călări. Tomato Magisword Folosit pentru a trage roșiile la oameni. Vambre o folosește adesea pe Prohyas când cochetează ghiciți răi. Un sunet fart este auzit atunci când o roșii este striked la cineva sau ceva de genul. Într-una din înregistrările Mighty Magisword Vlog, Vambre dezvăluie că acest Magisword i-a fost dat de mama sa, Kablammica Warrior, și este astfel primul său Magisword. Tongue Magisword Acest Magisword a făcut o scurtă camee în "Share and Share Dislike" la Casa Ralphio de săbii. În timp ce Vambre se uita la Clubul Spikes Magisword, această sabie apărea sub ea. Periuța de dinți Magisword Acest Magisword a fost văzut pentru prima oară în "Fapte ale memoriei". Poate trage periuțe de dinți. Zâna Zână Magisword Acest Magisword poate transforma dinții deschiși în grămezi de dinți. Ka-ching! Se bazează pe Zâna de dinți din show-ul Cartoon Network "Teen Titans Go!". Turning Titan Magisword Acest Magisword transformă orice obiect într-o formă T convenabilă. Se bazează pe Turnul lui Titan din emisiunea de televiziune Cartoon Network "Teen Titans Go!". Trouser Magisword Validumitru97gmail.com (talk) 12:45, August 17, 2017 (UTC)This Magisword is able to create pants of any size. Vambre has a deep hatred of him, as shown in the Thames of Breakfasts, when Ralphio showed the warrior's sword, Vambre immediately responded, "HOW DARE YOU!!" due to her aforementioned hatred of pants. Umbrellephant Magisword Underpants Magisword Acest tip de Magisword, destul de stupid, a fost găsit de Prohyas în Proză Felonioasă. Are puterea de a crea chiloți și alte îmbrăcăminte. Lenjeria conjugată are puterea de a ține mai mulți oameni. Desface Magisword Acest Magisword a fost văzut pentru prima oară în "Academia de Aventură 101". Poate să dezlege tot ceea ce este semănat împreună. Veg-A-Splode Magisword Acest Magisword a fost văzut pentru prima oară în "Academia de Aventură: Chopping Tree Enchanted" Poate împușca alimente sau plante care explodează pentru a exploda plante. (Nu spunem!) Vexing Vines Magisword Acest Magisword poate folosi viță de vie pentru a-și enerva oponenții. De asemenea, poate accelera creșterea plantelor. Se bazează pe Wildvine din emisiunea TV "Cartoon Network" "Ben 10" Wad of Gum Magisword Această sabie împușcă adezivi uriași de gingă la adversar. Prohyas folosește sabia pentru a trage o țeava de gingă la fața unui Garda de Porc. Împreună cu Magisword, se poate genera un bule de gumă pe fața adversarului, cu o bucată de gumă blocată în gură. Waffle Magisword Waffle Magisword trage afară vafe, care pot fi suficient de mari pentru a funcționa ca un scut, pot fi împărțite în carcase de lansare și suficient de repede pentru a se adăposti în ușile din lemn. Walk the Plank Magisword Used by Skullivan in Biggest Fan and by Prohyas in Grup Jam. It can create planks and possibly wood. Warm Hug Magisword This Magisword was first seen in "Adventure Academy: Snow Decoys" It can give its target long, warm hugs. Wee Genius Magisword This Magisword shrinks every part of the wielder except for the brain, which makes them tiny but super-smart. It is based on Grey Matter from the Cartoon Network show "Ben 10". Wickersnapper Magisword The Wickersnapper Magisword is shaped like a whip. It has the ability to generate wicker objects. It can be uses to wrap people in wicker, or turn into a wicker basket, attached to the sword handle. Prohyas tried to use it to capture the Taunting Jester Magisword but the sword made Jest-O the Best-O jump so high that it missed. X-Ray Magisword The X-ray Magisword works as a retractable X-ray, showing the bones of those held behind it. Zombie Pumpkin Magisword Belonging to Prohyas, this Magisword was used to get the Tree J to stop talking. Speaks with a lisp and can shoot acidic seeds at people known as the Seeds of the Undead. It also hungers for pumpkin insides. Zombie Pumpkin also has an ability called "Zombie Bark Buster" which involves the sword being used to break down trees. Zombie Pumpkin sometimes copies the last word others say (similar to what Gateaux does with Morbidia), often saying the words "Oooh Yeah! Yeah!". Prohyas later made the Zombie Pumpkin converse with Old Man Oldman, Grup and the Robopiggeh who commented on how dumb all of them are. The sword was also used against the Keeper of the Mask, who shot him with a Cursed Mask Magisword but his zombie regenration powers caused him to grow a new face but making it indisrukablie. His zombie regeneration powers allow parts of his face to be cut off with no negative consequences, and eyes to be taken out easily. As seen when the One eyed newt was given his eyes, Zombie Pumpkin Magisword can see ghosts along with anyone else possessing his vision. Kyle Carrozza voices the sword. It seems to have a good friendship with Prohyas. In Zombie Reasonable, it seems to need pumpkin insides to use it's abilities. It may have an ability to sense pumpkins. Zombie Pumpkin Magisword became the main point in the TV episode "Mushroom Menace" where it reveals that the Zombie Pumpkin's abilities are based on the kind of pumpkins he eats. Regular pumpkins allow him to shoot Seeds of the Undead. Peppermint pumpkins makes him look like one & makes his breath smell like peppermint, blue pumpkins turn him blue, squashes turn him into a yellow French squash with a need to fight , and seeds of a giant pumpkin house turn him into a zombie pumpkin magiswordzilla. Despite his belief that he couldn't hurt fungi, after eating the giant Smashroom he grew a little larger and gained a mushroom cap. Other unknown moves that it may have include "Zombie Mush Masher" and "Zombie Fungus Fist". It's an adorable pumpkin head with yellow eyes and black circles on the outside with a stitched mouth. and it has a bark handle and two leaves on the vine. Zombie Pumpkin Magisword has a habit of saying "oooh" before talking sometimes and "dop" when wanting to eat pumpkin insides. The seeds of the undead will cause ghost to be temporararily powerless, as shown in Flirty Phantom with Penny. Being undead, he has no need for oxygen and can breath underwater with no problems as seen in Potion in the Ocean. He also can move by himself if upright. Trivia General * In the Dolphin Magisword Vlog, Prohyas describes the nature of Magiswords: "I probably shouldn't be thinking about a lot of this...It's magic. (Yay! Magic!)" *Despite the Boulder Magisword belonging to Prohyas, it has been used more times by Vambre as seen in multiple clips of Mighty Magisword in CN Anything. *Magisword Romance seems to exist, as shown by the vlog "Play Date" where is hinted that Zombie Pumpkin Magisword has a crush on Dolphin Magisword *The Zombie Pumpkin Magisword, Dolphin Magisword, The Oinkus Oinkus Magisword, The Dummystein Magisword, The Paper Bag Magisword, The Attractive Voice Magisword, The Bird Call Magisword, The Parrot Scissors Magisword, Carniverous Plant Magisword and The Taunting Jester Magisword are currently the only Magiswords to have voice actors. **Out of all the Magiswords, The Taunting Jester Magisword is the only Magisword capable of speaking human language not voiced by Kyle Carrozza but by Tom Kenny instead. **The Paper Bag Magisword is the only Magisword with talking abilities to not talk on it's own but can generate items that are capable of speaking, provided by Jess Harnell. **Dummystein Magisword does not have a voice of it's own but rather takes the voices of the host. **While Dolphin, Birdcall, Oinkus Oinkus and Carniverous Plant Magisword have voices, both of them consists of growls, sneezes and other sound effects. Out of the four, Oinkus, Birdcall and Carniverous are the only Magiswords to be voiced by an actor on a regular basis as Dolphin Magisword mostly communicates via sound clips of actual dolphins. However, out of the four, Dolphin and Carniverous are the only Magiswords incapable of speaking human language not voiced by Kyle Carrozza. *Într-un interviu cu podcastul "Azi am învățat" de la Nerdist.com , Kyle Carrozza a spus că ideea Magiswords a venit de la Power Rangers , o adaptare a seriei japoneze Super Sentai . În aceste spectacole, personajele folosesc adesea arme foarte denumite pentru scopuri foarte specifice. Kyle a luat de la aceste spectacole conceptul principal al Magiswords având doar o singură utilizare specifică fiecare, și , de asemenea , de ce crainic voce strigă numele și atacul de fiecare sabie. Category:Items Category:Characters Category:Magiswords Category:Lists